whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/The Hell of Upside-Down Sinners: A perfect start to a balanced sixth age.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } This is just fiction, duh! SNOWFLAKE TRIGGER WARNING: Dear Snowflakes, go read another blog, you will not like this one {London}. It's full of adult children with bundles of humor, creativity, and honesty. If you read my blog, I'm not harassing you, heads up. I did put a joke too close too the warning in one post {humor seems to be offensive since 2015}, so I'll put the joke of the day at the bottom from here on out {WIN/WIN}. WARNING: It seems that my couched vocabulary isn't cutting it in the warning section, so here is an amended warning. FANDOM does have wikis that are all ages, but White Wolf products, articles, and blogs on this wiki are for adults only, since they deal with topics like becoming a demi god, black magic, blood drinking, cannibalism, casual mass murder, child kidnapping, demons, foul language, Frankenstein creatures, God, goddesses, gods, Mummies, nuclear missiles, rape, religion, serial killers, slavery, snuff films, theft, The Robot Devil, Vampires, Werewolves, white magic, Wraiths, and so on. Would you let your kids on the “IT” wiki {Great book}? It's not my responsibility to monitor your children, so please feel free to do that yourself, or get a parental lock on your internet browser {Your kids probably already have the password}. If my blog offends you at ANY point, you have the option to not read it. I don't get paid for any posts I do. I don't take credit for this, but it sounds perfect, “Getting offended by something on the internet is like choosing to step in dog crap instead of walking around it.” If I scream into your face, that's a little different. HEADS UP: My blog is for me, but I have comments enabled, cause why not, but it's for me {I still adore my fellow Chantry members!}. I'm an arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, demon worshiping, demon possessed, lizard blooded writer. Hail Ananasa! Hail Cthulhu!, Hail Leviathan! Hail Nergal! Hail Ralph! Hail Satan! Jesus is a fantastic investor! I do however take requests, and love to work on pen and paper concepts with anyone who asks. Freedom of speech is the only safeguard against tyranny, so feel free to comment below, and notice how you may type in foul language without stars replacing the characters. If you do decide to comment, you would technically be harassing me, especially if the post is a month old, which is fine. You may in fact insult this blog AND my character, however liable and death threats will NOT be tolerated. I have a nice loop hole to end the Fifth Age and start the Sixth Age. Evidently The Hell of Upside-Down Sinners reverses anyone's nature, including Yama Kings. It turns Yama Kings into cute cuddly babies with a nice giggle face. I personally vote for the mysterious Yama King that has balanced Yin Yang and seems to offer a solution to the corruption started back in Age Two. Maybe we could petition the Jade courts to get a vote in the matter? If it's up to pure power it sounds like Emma-o stands to win it all, but even then we have an ace up our sleeves with Jizo the Wanderer. Remember Chantry, it's only a matter of IF and WHO will rule the Sixth Age. It would be convenient to live in Never Never land on this one gang, but we got our licks coming [not Licks those too]. We can look life in the eyes and embrace our destiny like adults, or kick rocks and accept our fate like schmucks. It's better to embrace a Yama King that would pay the system a profit by reversing ALL but one Yama Kings bad karma's. We'll save the last mysterious Yama King for Age Seven. Let me know who you think should rule as supreme Yama King in the Sixth Age down in the comments. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE DWARVEN RUNE PRIEST SAURIAN SHAMAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Satanis, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon Category:Blog posts